


Words Unspoken [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dancing, English Accent, Eventual Johnlock, First Kiss, First Time, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary loves John, POV Alternating, Pining, Podfic, Slow Burn, Sound cloud, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come home if convenient - SH<br/>Come home if not convenient - SH<br/>Emergency at Baker Street. Come immediately. - SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be A Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486039) by [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/pseuds/Thorntonsheart). 




	2. A Suggestion is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock took John's continued silence in his stride. He had expected John's refusal and was taking the slack jaw and sudden nervous twitching to be such.


	3. The Nature of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Sherlock even know about being in love? Had he ever actually been in love? Experienced that gut-wrenching fear when the person they love are hurt or suffering? Felt that surge of adrenalin that came from running at their side? The crippling heartbreaking numbness of losing them for ever?


	4. Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tearing his eyes away from John, he fixed his focus on the fireplace He needed to distance himself from him, needed to clear the fog of desire away so he could think clearly.


	5. Wants and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men stood frozen in time, eyes locked on the other, lost in their own worlds, neither daring to close the final few feet between them


	6. Lead On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gently, Sherlock placed his hand on John's right shoulder. Two points of contact, that was all it took for Sherlock to feel more grounded, more whole than he had in a long while Two simple points.


	7. Inner Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resisting the temptation to sweep his hand over Sherlock's back, John allowed himself to live in the moment.


	8. Floodgates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Stop what, Mrs Hudson? You can plainly see I am not doing anything. Or has senility finally caught up with you?'


	9. Seeing But Not Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had caused Sherlock to collapse so completely in on himself in the course of just one night?


	10. Background Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock didn't want John learning too quickly, he needed John to realise that he was meant to be with him, not Mary.


	11. Uncontrolled Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's breath caught in his throat. Did Sherlock know that this is how John felt the moment he saw him in the lab at Bart's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted in this chapter is A Thousand Years pt2 by Christina Perry. You'll be happy to know, I protected you from my 'Sherlock singing' voice! I chickened out, sorry.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock was curled up on his chair, long arms tightly clasped around his bent legs, bare feet digging into the soft leather; his gaze directed at the fire but his focus elsewhere, thinking if the moment hours ago - or was it days? It was all such a blurred haze now - when he had been so close to having everything he had ever wanted. Everything. His arms felt empty, his body hollow, his heart shattered.


	13. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wondered how the hell his life had spiralled so drastically of of control in just five short days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one for you today but a nice long one to follow tomorrow!


	14. Lost to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sherlock, as much as I abhor sentiment, I think you should contact him.'  
> Sherlock turned his cold eyes on his brother, his slow glance taking in his brother's too-rigid posture, carefully feigned indifference and his lack of eye contact.


	15. Through Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was home, she was well on her way to being fully recovered and John had been growing more and more absent by the day.


	16. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting once again in his comfy armchair in the living room of the only place he had ever thought of as home, John allowed his mind to drift.


	17. Blown In on an Autumn Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You left, Sherlock. You left again and I had no clue where you were. If you were safe. If you were even bloody alive! You left again without.....' John's voice trailed off but the unspoken 'without me' was apparent to Sherlock. 'How could you do that, Sherlock? Hmm? How could you do that to me again?'


	18. Firelight and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John paused, his voice now serious, deeper, even, to his own ears, gaze intent on Sherlock. 'Do you understand, Sherlock? I'm not getting married. I'm going to be here with you.


	19. A Vatican Cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thought he knew the answer to why Sherlock had stayed away; he thought Sherlock hadn't wanted to come back to John. He couldn't have been further from the truth.


	20. In the Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clamping down firmly on his own fear, John knelt beside Sherlock's thrashing body. He knew from his own experiences of nightmares/PTSD episodes, call it what you will, that to be suddenly awakened would cause extreme distress to the sufferer and put the other person at risk of injury


	21. Truly. Madly. Deeply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock heard John's voice as if from a distance, drawing is focus back, amazed to find his arms draped around John's shoulders and John's arms around his waist. When did that happen?


	22. A Timeless Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Well done, buttons You have fought bravely and now the battle is almost won. I salute you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is where we earn the E rating!


	23. True Love's Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I... I need you to say it'. Sherlock's words are so softly spoken, he is unsure whether John will have heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, we've finally made it!  
> Thank you so much for listening, for your kudos and your thoughtful comments. You warm a girl's heart! 
> 
> If you would like to hear more of my work, please subscribe - you'll be notified as soon as I post anything new and there's lots to come!

This playlist will allow you to listen to consecutive chapters without having to stop and start!


End file.
